El regreso del Ángel sangriento
by Nikaru12
Summary: El titulo no va con la historia, mas o menos...sus genero son romance, acción, un ligero humor y un ligero ecchi De repente la chica salio corriendo hacia Yuuki con Katana en mano-¡espe…- Trato de clavarle la Katana en la cabeza, pero Yuuki la esquivo, como impactado e intento quitársela de encima, pero para su
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 **

Yuuki se encuentra caminando en el bosque pensando en como acabar con los shikis

-¡alto ahí shiki!-escullo una voz fría decirle, cuando voltio para mirar a quien le pertenecía la voz, una bala le roso la mejilla

-te debiste haber incinerado-Yuuki la miro de pies a cabeza y noto que era una chica

(la chica lleva un abrigo capa que le cubre todo el cuerpo, con unas bostas negras, cabello negro con mellas rojas que le llega hasta el muslo, ojo lila y un flequillo que le cubre el ojo derecho)

De repente la chica salio corriendo hacia Yuuki con Katana en mano-¡espe…-

Trato de clavarle la Katana en la cabeza, pero Yuuki la esquivo, como impactado e intento quitársela de encima, pero para su sorpresa la chica era mas fuerte de lo que parecía…la chica saco una pistola y le apunto a Yuuki en la cabeza-¡dime donde esta el territorio de los shikis o te mato!-lo amenazo-y como se que no me vas a matar cuando te lleve- -no te voy a matar, te doy mi palabra-dijo con tono frio y una mirada llena de odio y rencor, Yuuki al ver la mirada de aquella chica llena de odio y tanto rencor comenzó a dudar-de todos modos, no se donde esta- * si le digo donde esta, ella podría con todos?...que me importa solo es una chica que trata de matarme *

La chica al ver la indecisión en su mirada, le quito el seguro al arma, el sonido que hizo esta saco a Yuuki de sus pensamientos

-tu decides, si o no-Yuuki siguió con su anterior respuesta, la chica iba a apretar el gatillo cuando de repente una niña se le abalanza, a si quitándole a la chica de encima a Yuuki-onee-chan onee-chan! Vi a 3 shikis cerca del castillo en la montaña-grita la niña de 7 años de edad

(la niña lleva un Kimono blanco con toques rosados, cabello negro hasta los hombros, ojos lilas)

Yuuki se levanto rápidamente y pensó -* ella no podrá contra todos los shikis *-

-Nanami onee-chan ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo?-pregunto con sarcasmo-Errrr…-gruño Nanami, la niña pensó -* este chico hasta aquí llega XD *-

-el no es mi amigo, solo es un laican-gruño ya enojada


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

-después seguimos con nuestra pequeña "charla"…Nana ve a la casa-y a si se fue corriendo hacia el castillo-Ah! Desearía que pasara mas tiempo conmigo-dijo en un susurro inaudible

-tienes suerte…ningún Laican a estado con Nanami onee-chan y a vivido para contarlo-dijo adentrándose mas y mas en el bosque-oye…-Nana desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando a Yuuki sorprendido…

15 minutos después de estar parado hay como un idiota, decidió irse, poco savia el que Nanami le había puesto un shick de rastreo en su pantalón

No muy lejos de ahí están Kaori y Akira buscando a Yuuki, ya que lo habían visto dirigirse hacia el bosque

-vamos kaori-le grito Akira quien se encuentra 20 pies de distancia de kaori- E-espérame A-akira-

….

-AAAh!-Nanami solto un pequeño grito al chocar de espaldas contra un árbol-maldito!- Tatsumi la agarro del cuello, estrangulándola-este es tu fin cazadora-Nanami intenta agarrar una de sus armas, pero todas cayeron al suelo- # /0-grito ella una furia

Mientras tanto Yuuki va caminando, cuando esculla el grito de aquella chica, fue corriendo a donde provenía ese grito-eso es lo mejor que tienes!-se burla de Nanami-Okama!-gruño, Yuuki le dio un golpe en la cabeza, provocando que soltara a Nanami, la cual agarro una pistola(con balas de plata)

-¡PUN! ¡PUN! ¡PUN!-

Le metio 3 disparos, uno en el estomago y dos en la cabeza

Pero no le hizo efecto, aunque le hizo un grave daño-la próxima no saldrás viva de aquí-dijo para luego irse

Las palabras de Tatsumi no causaron afecto alguno en Nanami, se volteo y miro a Yuuki con odio- yo no necesito ayuda de nadie –dijo con tanto veneno que mataría a un elefante- yo se que no me pediste ayuda, yo lo hice por que quise…de nada

….

Nanami-chan, ¿estas bien?-le pregunta nana a Nanami, pero no le presto atención, solo miraba a la nada pensando en 1000 maneras de matar a Yuuki(yo: LOL)

*maldito Licántropo, si el no hubiese interferido ya hubiera matado Tatsumi Errr*

-*si el no hubiese interferido, tu estuvieras muerta*- le dijo su conciencia

* ¡claro que no! ¡el solo arrino mi plan! *

-*¿cual plan? ¬¬ *-

*¡AAAAh! ¡CALLATE!*

-*no quiero :3 *-

-Nanami-chan Nanami-chan! ¡NANAMI-CHAN!-grito nana, sacando de sus pensamientos a Nanami

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto con su tono habitual-en que piensas?-le pregunto con un tono inocente-en nada- -seguro piensas en aquel chico-

Nanami puso una cara que decía "que carajo"

-Nana, no seas tonta sabes que odio a los licántropos –

Nana no se creyó las palabras de su hermana, ella sabia que su Onee-chan pesaba en aquel licántropo, el cual odia desde que lo vio - * no me va a quitar a mi onee-chan! *- pensó con rabia

-Nanami onee-chan, la cena esta lista- -no tengo hambre…rrrrg- a tal sonido se sonrojo ligeramente-Ah!...vamos a cenar-grita nana

Arrr día siguiente

Nanami se despertó y salio corriendo hacia su pc, en busca de la dirección de Yuuki

…..

Nanami se encuentra en la casa de Yuuki, se dirigió hacia la venta encontrándose con una grata sorpresa, ¡YUUKI SIN CAMISA!

Ella se quedo ahí parada, no se sonrojo ni nada, pero…aunque por fura este dura como roca, por dentro se estaba derritiendo

*por que tiene que ser tan endemoniadamente sexy…pero que estoy pensando ¡EL ES UN MALDITO LAICAN!*

-* Ah…acéptalo…te gusta ¬ᴥ¬ *-

* ¡NO ME GUSTA! OnO*

-* ¡que siiii! *-

* ¡NO NO NO NO NO!…¡NO ME GUSTA! ¡YA DEJAME EN PAZ! ¡ES MI CULPA! Que sea tan sexy y que sus ojo son hermosos…¡STO! ¡PERO POR QUE PIENSO ESTO! AAAAh! *

-* te gusta! :3 XD *-

Nanami estaba tan metida en su pensamiento, que no se dio cuenta que Yuuki se percato de su presencia

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-pregunto-te dije que seguiríamos con nuestra pequeña charla-respondió saltando al interior del cuarto(Yuuki sigue sin camisa)

-no tenemos nada de que hablar-respondió-Errr-Nanami gruño, la cual estaba perdiendo la paciencia-solo quiero saber si alguien mas esta enterado de la existencia de los shikis-dijo-no se de que me esta hablando-

Yuuki le dijo -quien eres?- así le colmo la paciencia a Nanami y lo apunto con el arma-a ti que te importa-mientras que le quita el seguro al arma

Entonces llegan Kaori y Akira

-guau! nos sabia que Yuuki tenia novia mira Kaori!-Kaori lo mira anonada, y le dice-baka no es su novia, no vez que le apunta con una pistola- -eh?! no mates a Yuuki!-

Nanami voltea, dándole la oportunidad a Yuuki de quitarle la pistola…

Le pisa el pie a Yuuki y le mete un codazo en el estomago, Yuuki la soltó el arma y Nanami la agarro y le apunto en la cabeza a Yuuki-tu quien eres y por que quieres matar a Yuuki?!-dijo Kaori asustada, por la mira de furia que le dicaba Nanami, a los dos

Akira dice -oye! no le digas así a mi hermana!- cabreado y se lanza encima de ella para quitando la pistola, pero antes de poderle quitar la pistola, Nanami le agarra el brazo y le hace una llave dejándolo tumbado en el suelo-yo le digo como a mi me da la gana-dice muy molesta y con ganas de romperle el brazo

Kaori estaba asustada, y Yuuki agarro a Nanami y dijo -no se te ocurra hacerle algo- molesto, demo Nanami, no es de las chicas que si las amenazas se mueren de miedo-que asustada estoy-dijo con sarcasmo, Yuuki la miro con ojos de odio -fuera de mi casa- dijo Yuuki muy molesto

-*este creo que me voy a ir tan fácilmente, que equivocado esta*-piensa para luego sacar otra pistola de su bota y dispararle en el pie…

Kaori intento quitarle la pistola a Nanami -Yuuki-kun!- dijo con miedo

pero no pudo ya que Nanami es muy ágil y la esquivo-tranquila no lo va a matar, pero si no se la sacan a tiempo podría morir, yo solo vine a pedir respuestas a mis pregunta, no a pelear con una par de niñatos-dijo fríamente mientras salía de la casa de Yuuki -*que baka es Yuuki...si me hubiese dicho que mas personas sabían de la existencia de los shikis todo este melodrama se hubiese evitado*- pensó muy cabreada

Yuuki se saco la bala del pie y levanto a Akira -la odio- dijo Yuuki muy molesto (del odio al amor ay un paso XD )

mientras con Nanami(en su cuarto)

-maldito hdp, como pude pensar que era sexy AAAAAAAh por dios, solo es otro licántropo que esta en mi camino, solo le are lo que le hago a todos los licántropos que no me dejan matar a los shikis, lo odio, lo odio-pensó en voz alta mientras caía en los brazos de Morfeo

Arr día siguiente Nanami despertó y se dirigió a la casa de Yuuki para ver si le podía sacar información

pero cuando llego, vio que la ventana estaba cerrada asi que utilizo su poder y se teletransporto...

-a donde fuiste?-Nanami saco su teléfono(celular) táctil y vio que Yuuki estaba en la casa de akira y kaori-así que ahí estas, refugiándote con esos niñatos, que patético-y con eso Nanami se teletransporto al frente de la casa de akira y kaori

…

-Wau Wau-Kaori oyó a su perro ladrar, y se dirigió a la entrada…

cuando kaori salió se encontró con la sorpresa de que Nanami estaba acariciando a su perrito y luego le pregunta - q-que haces aquí-

-*genial lo que me faltaba, que saliera la niñata miedosa*-pensó irritada

-y-yo no soy miedosa!-

agarro al perro y dijo -tu eres una cobarde por intentar amatar a Yuuki sin dejar que se defendiera!-

*ups pensé en voz alta*

-es mi deber como cazadora...eliminar a todos los laica que no dejen cumplir mi

misión-dice como si lo que dijera no fuera importante-además, si un/a cazador/ra no mata por lo menos 10 licántropos para cumplir su misión, no es un cazador-dice con frialdad asustando a kaori quien empezó a temblar del miedo


End file.
